Vacuous
by Hotaru Bi48
Summary: Hampa , Kosong, hambar. kematian neji membuat Tenten terpukul, oleh karena itu tenten dikirim ke tokyo dan masuk ke sma kaijou/ "sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya? dia tidak akan kembali-ssu"/"kau tidak lebih baik darinya kise". Warn:AU, OOC, EYD ancur, Crackpair


Hati yang telah lama mati.

Hidup tanpa emosi.

Gelap,

Hampa,

Hambar,

Kosong,

Hidup tapi tak hidup, mati tapi sebenarnya hidup.

 **Vacuous**

 _By : Hotaru Bi_

 **Tenten x Kise Ryouta T Romance Hurt / Comfort**

Warning :AU, OOC, Typo, abal, EYD-, Crack pair, dll

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 ** _One Shoot_**

"Tenten _cchi_...!!!" Suara nyaring terdengar dari ujung koridor SMA Kaijou, gadis bersurai coklat dengan dua cepol aneh dikepalanya hanya menatap datar kearah si pemanggil.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap kali ia tiba di sekolah, Kise Ryouta model remaja tampan, anggota tim basket inti Kaijou dan salah satu anggota _Generation of Miracles_ hampir dua bulan ini selalu mengikuti Tenten ketika disekolah, sebenarnya Tenten selalu menghindar karena tidak nyaman dengan tatapan fans Kise, lagi pula semenjak dia dipindahkan dari Konoha ke Kaijou Tenten tidak berminat untuk punya teman atau kekasih, semenjak kematian sahabat sekaligus orang yang diam-diam dia cintai—Neji Hyuuga, dalam kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan sepupunya Hinata Hyuuga, membuat hatinya seakan mati bersama dengan kematian Neji, Tenten tahu bahwa selama ini Neji menyimpan rasa untuk sepupunya itu, selama ini Tenten hanya berusaha untuk selalu berada disisi Neji walaupun dia tau bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia selalu memegang prinsip "Asalkan Neji selalu disisinya maka ia sudah cukup senang" tapi takdir berkata lain, Neji meregang nyawa tepat di depan matanya, apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu?? Tenten bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Oleh karena itu Tsunade orang tua angkat Tenten yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah Konoha _High School_ , mengirim Tenten ke Tokyo dan masuk SMA Kaijou.

Di hari pertama Tenten masuk Kaijou, Tenten melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata senada dengan rambutnya, senyum secerah matahari—Kise Ryouta, dikelilingi oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dan Tenten benci melihat keadaan seperti itu lagipula Kise mengingatkannya dengan Naruto, teman sekelasnya di Konoha, dengan bekal ilmu beladiri yang dia miliki Tenten menghajar semua Pria itu dan itulah awal kenapa Kise selalu mengikutinya.

 _And now_...

Kise berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya berusaha untuk memeluk Tenten, tapi seperti biasa...

 ** _JDUAAKK!!!_**

Bukan pelukan yang dia terima melainkan tendangan dari gadis Brunette itu.

"Tenten _cchi Hidoii-ssu_ , aku kan hanya ingin memberikanmu pelukan selamat pagi- _ssu_ " Kise merengek, mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap pantatnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu menyentuh lantai karena tendangan Tenten.

"Aku belum mau mati kehabisan nafas karena pelukan mautmu itu Kise!!!" Balas Tenten sarkastik, lalu berjalan melewati Kise dan menuju kelasnya.

"Tenten _cchi_ , tunggu dulu-ssu.." Kise menahan pergelangan tangan Tenten, dan membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa lagi??" Tenten mengernyit melihat ekspresi Kise yang terlihat gugup dan gelisah.

"Jika tidak ada, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" genggaman tangan Kise mengerat, lalu menarik Tenten kearah atap sedangkan Tenten hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana Kise akan membawanya.

Hening

Tidak ada yang mencoba membuka suara, Kise yang masih sibuk merangkai kata yang akan dia ucapkan, sedangkan Tenten hanya menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kise tanpa berniat mencairkan suasana.

" _E...etto_ , Tenten _cchi_ , Hngg... bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, ini sudah satu minggu, kau sudah berjanji untuk menjawabnya hari ini- _ssu_ " Kise menatap Tenten penuh harap.

 _Hah_ , Tenten melupakan sesuatu, seminggu yang lalu Kise mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tenten, sebenarnya Tenten sudah menolaknya mengingat hatinya yang ikut mati bersamaan dengan kematian Neji, tapi Kise bersih keras meminta Tenten untuk memikirkan lagi perasaannya dan memberinya waktu satu minggu.

Dan sekarang Tenten harus menjawabnya, untuk jawabannya?? Sudah jelas kan?? Ya Tenten menolaknya.

"Maafkan aku Kise, tapi jawabanku tetap sama" Tenten berjalan kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Kise yang menunduk.

"Kenapa??" Kise mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi punggung Tenten yang mulai menjauh.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggunya?? Dia tidak akan kembali lagi- _ssu_ "

 ** _Deg_** !!

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya, ucapan Kise benar Neji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kise??" Bohong Tenten, dia mengerti benar maksud dari ucapan Kise.

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mencintaimu- _ssu_ , selama hidupnya dia hanya menyakitimu saja- _ssu_ " Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan emosinya, kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kise benar-benar menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Kenapa kau masih menunggunya, aku tidak kalah tampan darinya- _ssu_ , ya aku sadar aku tidak sejenius Neji- _ssu_ , tapi percayalah aku bukan pria brengsek seperti dia yang selalu menyakitimu- _ssu_ "

Sudah cukup!! Tenten sudah tidak kuat lagi, mendengar nama Neji saja sudah mengoyak hatinya, ditambah lagi Kise mengingatkan perasaannya yang tak terbalas pada Neji, Tenten berbalik dan..

 ** _Bugh!!_**

"Tutup mulutmu Kise!!! Kau tidak lebih baik darinya, kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang membuat Neji meninggal, kembali menghancurkan hatiku, seharusnya aku menolak untuk dikirim ke Tokyo dan pindah kesini. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membantumu hari itu dan terjebak dalam scenario yang kau buat" Kise memengangi pipinya, hanya pasrah menerima kata-kata kasar Tenten.

 ** _Bugh_**

Tenten kembali memukul wajah Kise, melepaskan setiap emosi yang dia bendung selama ini, seminggu yang lalu bukan hanya pernyataan cinta yang Tenten terima tapi kenyataan pahit harus Tenten telan mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kise lah yang menabrak Neji hari itu, memang bukan Kise yang mengemudikan mobil melainkan manager-nya tapi tetap saja, selama ini Kise telah membohonginya juga scenario yang disusun manager-nya yang membuat Tenten harus pindah ke Kaijou dan bertemu Kise agar mereka dapat mengawasi Tenten.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah percaya padamu, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal buruk tentang Neji dengan mulut busukmu itu, dengar.. kau beruntung karena aku tidak melaporkan kalian ke Polisi"

 ** _Bugh_**

"Pukul aku sesukamu Tenten, tapi kumohon lupakan dia, aku sangat mencintaimu"

 ** _Bugh_**

"Diam!!! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan cinta Kise, aku sudah tidak percaya padamu lagi"

 ** _Braakk!!!_**

"Ugghh!!"

"Setelah ini pergilah ke UKS, dan obati lukamu, aku akan meminta Kasamatsu _senpai_ menjemputmu disini, juga minta izin dengan Handa _sensei_ nanti"

Tenten melemparkan tubuh Kise hingga menabrak tembok, dan hedak berlalu pergi sebelum tangan Kise yang kembali menahannya, dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat bukan pelukan maut yang selalu membuatnya sesak seperti biasa, Tenten tau jika Kise tulus padanya, tapi bayang-bayang Neji selalu menghantuinya, hatinya juga telah mati, perasaannya hambar, hatinya kosong, lubang dihatinya sudah terlalu lebar dan sangat sulit untuk menerima orang lain.

"Tak apa jika kau membenciku Tenten _cchi_ , tapi tolong jangan siksa hatimu, aku berjanji akan mengisi kekosongan itu- _ssu_ , aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Fin

Fiuh

Ini fict pertama gw yg make karakter anime, jadi maklum jika banyak OOC, juga mungkin kurang mengerti sifat-sifat dari chara yang gw pake.

ini juga fict pertama yang gw publish di FFn, gw biasa publish di wattpad soal ny.

happy reading :)


End file.
